


Two Breaths Walking

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Again, my head is found crushed against the floor, soaking into a stinking liquid. But I'm not dead. Not yet. So he's not over. I want to scream but I can't anymore...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Breaths Walking](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/237013) by Maurine. 



> This work is NOT mine.

_~~I think it's~~ _

_~~The first page of my evolution~~ _

__

Again, my head is found crushed against the floor, soaking in a stinking liquid. But it's not like I wasn't used to it. My hair sponge my sweat. The pressure of is wet hand on my face don't reassure me anymore. It frightens me. If he does that one more time, I think my head will explode. He does it again. I open my mouth to shout, but no sounds come out. If he hears me, he'll kill me. My sight is blurred red. But I'm not dead. Not yet. So he isn't over. I want to scream, but I can't anymore.

- _Gnnh!_ is the only sound I made.

At this, he turns my head towards him. He sticks his thumb in my mouth and use his fingers around my skull to make our eyes meet. 

**-Go ahead, cry if you want...**

But I won't give him the pleasure. As he sees that I don't react, he tightens his hand. Hard. He'll rip my cheek, but stops at the critical moment. A little bit more and he dislocated my jaw.

And it's unbearable. I would love to hit him, to insult him, to push him. But I can't. He said   **"** **I do all that for US".** And I wanted to give him his chance. His left hand is working to remove my pants. The button that closes it annoys him. He gets mad, lifts me almost off the floor. Then he takes out his knife. I know what's next, but I don't want to see it. I lean my head against the blood on the floor. I clench my teeth. The blade do its job. It cuts the pants, let fall the now bloodied button. Another scar to add. I breathe hard, as to expel the pain. My voice is tired, worned out. My open mouth seduced him. He takes possession of my lips and my cock.

His lips, sweet and disgusting lips.

~~~~

~~_And please_ ~~

~~_Don't read it._ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. And if anyone is interested to beta this work please let me know in the comments.


End file.
